1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a training device which provides sensory input to a user for tracking wrist to hand position while practicing a movement.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In sports there is a theory that a movement must be done 1000 times before it is “muscle memory” and becomes the subconscious way the body performs that movement. Success in many sports requires a specific wrist to hand position and tempo.
What is needed is a training device which provides sensory input to a user by tracking wrist to hand position and tempo coupled with real-time visual feedback such that a user may develop “muscle memory” by practicing successful movements. A user may thus coach himself.